


like a spring, like a magnet

by nacos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, i mean there are many f bombs in here, iwa is dense af, oikawa is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacos/pseuds/nacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you, Asskawa.” He snarls, then pauses in the midst of closing the door. “You’re limping.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t act like you care. What are you gonna do, send me a courtesy pizza?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a spring, like a magnet

**Author's Note:**

> save me from iwaoi hell  
> hellobun.tumblr.com

It really is an anomaly. Oikawa Tooru, having insecurities? Nonsense.

At least that’s what he tells himself as he grasps Iwa-chan’s hand in his own, the hand gripping back, but not with much emotion, not enough for Tooru.

“Iwa-chan,” he whines, “I know you’re an old man but PDA is something that is fine nowadays.”

“One more word and I’ll bash your ugly face in.” Iwaizumi says nonchalantly, head swiveling in search for a place for them to eat.

Tooru pouts, wrenching his hand from Iwa-chan’s and crossing his arms, looking every bit like a child denied their candy. “Fine. Find some other devastatingly handsome setter to hold your hand.” He grumbles stubbornly, but following Iwaizumi nonetheless.

He stops and turns to Oikawa, squinting at his face before shrugging and continuing on.

Tooru lets out an indignant squawk and uses the length of his legs to catch up Iwa-chan quick, knowing their height difference bugged him. “Iwa-chan is so mean to his boyfriend. Wonder how much longer he’ll stay, hmm?” He grouses, an empty threat.

“Wow, a possibility for there to be less Shittykawa in my life? I’ll take it.” Iwaizumi says wonderingly, and Tooru knows he’s joking – he must be – but that doesn’t stop him from ruminating the alternative.

If he wasn’t joking, if this was his way of dropping heavy hints that Oikawa has been bothering him, if he really wanted him gone.

But Oikawa Tooru doesn’t have insecurities.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, I forgot about a test I have tomorrow so I should, uh, study.”

Iwaizumi turns around, surprised, to see a quickly retreating Oikawa waving at him. “Bye bye, Iwa-chan!”

If Tooru wonders whether or not there was disappointment on Iwaizumi’s face, he doesn’t voice this to anyone.

Because Oikawa Tooru doesn’t have insecurities.

 

* * *

There’s a knock on the door about 30 minutes after Tooru arrives back at their apartment. He’d just been vegetating in the silence, so the sound made him jump.

Who could be there? Iwaizumi would just unlock the door with his key, and Oikawa wasn’t expecting anyone. He goes to open the door to see a young boy holding a pizza that Tooru certainly didn’t order. He knows who did.

Sure, it was nice of Iwa-chan to order him a pizza. He was nice and caring like that, thinking of others often before himself.

But Tooru wanted to eat with Iwa-chan, not be treated like any other person in their friend group. So he tosses the pizza on the table and leaves it there, instead digging in the fridge for leftover grilled chicken from the other night.

While it’s heating up, he checks his phone for any messages, desperately hoping for any other sign Iwa-chan wants to talk to him. There’s a message!

 **From: Iwa-chan** **♡♡♡**

**I ordered you a pizza**

Ugh! Iwa-chan has no regard for Tooru’s feelings whatsoever. “Fine, Iwa-chan if that’s how you want to be.” He grumbles thunderously before sending Iwaizumi a “ヽ(♯｀Д´)ﾉ” and shutting his phone off.

He angrily turns on the TV and angrily grabs his food. He angrily sits down on the couch and angrily watches his favorite documentary on Aliens in _His_ Neighborhood and _wow, way to go Iwa-chan you just ruined Tooru’s favorite documentary he hopes you’re happy you stupid meanie_!

After Tooru finishes his food he immediately shuts off the TV and begins stretching. He’s angry and he’s nervous and _he just doesn’t know if Iwa-chan really likes him_ but it doesn’t actually bug him that much, yeah.

His limbs are shaky and he decides he is way over-due for a jog. His knee in particular seems to be acting up and he fights off the echoing “ _psychosomatic_ ” repeating in his head in what sounds suspiciously like his doctor’s voice, pulling on the familiar white support over his leg.

He dresses in his old Aoba-Johsai uniform and leaves his phone on the couch. The only time he uses it nowadays is to talk to Iwa-chan, and since he’s ignoring him right now, he doesn’t need it. He casts a wistful glance to the device, and then closes the door softly behind him.

 

* * *

He ends up jogging to a nearby park and sitting down on a bench with a drink freshly bought from the vending machine.

His knee is burning and he extends it gingerly to try and ease the pain. Instead of drinking the beverage, he opts for pressing it to the white brace on his leg. He should have known he wouldn't have been able to go that far. He longs for the days when he would exercise his best when he was angry, but all that went out the window the day he decided to push himself too far to get results that were beyond his grasp.

It was hardly a problem recently, when Iwaizumi had made Tooru so happy that having a psychosomatic injury was never on the forefront of his mind. He sighs, letting a hand clench his heart.

_Hajime._

That name filled him with both adoration and sadness. Did Iwa-chan even like him? Was he just letting Oikawa be happy while secretly laughing at him?

Whatever animosity that had dissipated earlier resurged, fresh from Tooru’s irritation with himself and Iwa-chan. Any rational side of him argues that it would probably be a good idea to call Iwa-chan so he can help Tooru get home in one piece, but he isn’t feeling particularly rational at this moment.

He snaps open his beverage, chugs it all, and then throws it into the trash next to him. Trying to ignore the pain in his knee, he stands up and walks his way back home.

 

* * *

He’s about to put his keys in the door when it swings open, revealing a wide-eyed Iwaizumi. He looked wild, eyebrows knit deeply between his animalistic eyes and a nasty scowl on his face.

_Shit, he’s pissed._

“Why the fuck didn’t you take your phone with you, you goddamn shitty bastard?” He growls.

Tooru got over his shock enough to cross his arms with a “hmph!” and walk through the door, nose pointed to the ceiling. “Just went for a jog.” He grumbles, yanking his phone from Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Fuck you, Asskawa.” He snarls, then pauses in the midst of closing the door. “You’re limping.”

“Oh, don’t act like you care. What are you gonna do, send me a courtesy pizza?” Tooru rolls his eyes. Sitting on the couch and taking off his brace, he attempts not to hiss at the pain in front of his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t leave it alone. “Don’t brush this off. Didn’t the doctor say not to run while you’re emotionally compromised for a while?” He sits down next Tooru and leans back in the couch. “Why are you so upset?”

Tooru could have sworn his head just exploded. “ _Excuse me_?”

“What, I’m not a fucking mind-reader, Oikawa! How am I supposed to know what’s wrong with you?” He says defensively, edging away from Tooru.

“Oh, that’s fucking _rich_.” Tooru laughs bitterly, pausing in the massaging of his knee. “What’s wrong with _me_? More like what’s wrong with _you_!”

Iwaizumi stands up, and that’s how Oikawa knows that the fight has officially begun. “What the fuck are you talking about? You don’t get to be pissed at me for something I don’t even know I did!” He yells, sharp eyebrows furrowing even more furiously.

“You wanna know what you did?” Tooru says, standing as well, getting in Iwaizumi’s face. “Nothing! That’s the fucking problem! You do absolutely nothing for me. Guess what _Iwaizumi_ ,” he spits, more enraged than he remembers ever being, “I’m a fucking human. I’m your fucking boyfriend. I fucking love you and you don’t even fucking acknowledge our relationship in public – no not even in fucking private.” It occurs to Tooru that this is the first time he’s told Iwaizumi he loves him, but that doesn’t stop him from continuing. “I’ve spent all these past few months being insecure. Do you know how that is for someone who’s been confident in everything they do otherwise? It fucking sucks. Out of everything in the world, our relationship is the one thing that I’m not sure about.”

All of a sudden, all of his anger is rushed out of him like an open balloon, and is replaced with a wetness on his face. He breaks eye contact with Iwaizumi, staring very pointedly at the ground and making his way to their bedroom as fast as he can, slamming the door behind him.

But he doesn’t lock it, he would never lock out his Hajime, not completely.

He lets his body fall onto the bed, face-down and into the pillows. The salty tears from his face pool onto the pillow and he hopes they suffocate him because the realization that he just told Iwaizumi that he _loves_ him decides to sink in. The tears flow freely down his face as he sits up and lets out a panicked hiccup. “Oh my god.” He mumbles, just loud enough for him to question whether or not he just heard a soft knock at the door.

Never, after any of his tantrums had Iwaizumi come to comfort him. Though he supposes this wasn’t much of a tantrum, but more of a full-blown anger-fest. He quickly silences his hiccups by holding his breath and waiting, but he decides to throw caution to the wind and allow himself to believe Iwaizumi was on the other side of that door. He hiccups again before saying – in the quietest, clearest voice he can muster at this point, “What?”

The door clicks open and it’s like a floodgate is opened up in Tooru’s leaking eyes, and he can’t keep back the sobs that erupt from his shaking lips.

Iwaizumi walks slowly and quietly, and sits gently next to Tooru. He has tissues in his hands. Gaze soft, softer than Tooru had ever seen it, he pushes the setter’s hands away from his face and wipes away the tears running down Tooru’s cheeks. He adjusts himself to sit more fully on the bed and holds Oikawa’s face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” He says.

Tooru opens his mouth to speak but Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Just let me show you something. Close your eyes.” Tooru wants to ask how he’s supposed to see when Iwaizumi leans forward, letting his lips brush gently onto Tooru’s eyelids.

He feels his cheeks heat up as Iwa-chan moves to kiss them next, then his nose then the corner of his mouth, and then –

Oikawa feels his face droop in disappointment as his eyes fly open.

The look in front of him causes his heart to stutter.

Iwaizumi has his face in one hand, but Tooru can see the blush radiating from Iwa-chan’s cheeks. “I – just give me a moment.” He says, voice low and thick with embarrassment.

Tooru gives him a moment – he would give him as many moments as he wanted, forever, til the end of time – and Iwaizumi finally lifts his head back up, blush not gone, but eyes unwavering.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats, tone somber. “I didn’t know you felt… like that…about me. I,” he swallows loudly, “I’m apparently incredibly dense.” On another day, Tooru would laugh at that. Instead, he keeps it in his head for safe keeping. “I didn’t know I was being too distant. I just thought that what you liked about me was our friendship, so I decided to, y’know, keep it mostly the same. But there is so much more to this than that.”

He goes silent again, face turning into a brilliant crimson. “Oika – Tooru. Tooru,” He seems like a broken record, but Tooru’s heartrate can’t seem to slow down. Is Iwa-chan going to –?

“Tooru, I love you, too.”

Like a spring, like a magnet, Tooru surges forward and presses his lips to Iwaizumi’s, trying to hold back the relieved giggles spilling out his mouth. He feels Iwaizumi smile against his lips, elated and unrestrained, and his hands caress Iwaizumi’s back. “Hajime,” he whispers gently, pulling away to nuzzle Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Tooru,” He whispers back, hands gripping Oikawa’s hips. He grins, reminiscent of the Iwa-chan he’s used to. “Just because I love you doesn’t mean I won’t still beat you into shape if you act like an ass.”

Tooru squawks with false anger, “I never act like an ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

 

* * *

In the end, Tooru is fine with eating the courtesy pizza, however cold it is.

As long it’s with a sleepy Hajime who cuddles with him as they watch documentaries about Aliens in _Their_ Neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> aka: the fanfic that i randomly change the title to on occasion


End file.
